Kierain Geaney in Coopers Crossing
by King Kierain
Summary: Kierain Geaney visits his Aunt Chris Randall in Coopers Crossing
1. Chapter 1

**The Flying Doctors Chapter 1: What's Love Got To Do With It?**

 _ **Coopers Crossing Around Midday Thursday March 22, 1990**_

 _*_ A young man aged around 16 dressed in a Collingwood AFL Jumper and shorts gets off the bus outside the Majestic pub this teenager happens to be in a wheelchair he reaches around behind his chair for his map but his map has torn in half*

KIERAIN GEANEY: Oh I'm not that keen on maps anyway! *sighs*

JACK CARRUTHERS: Hey kid are you lost?

KIERAIN: oh hi I'm looking for Dr Chris Randall

JACK: Oh well you'll be in for quite a wait then see the docs are on mobile clinic until about 5

KIERAIN: Oh come on I came all this way to stay with my favourite Aunty and she's not here? Rude! *laughs*

JACK: Where are you from?

KIERAIN: South Oakleigh

JACK: Wow you are a long way out Chris must mean a lot to you

KIERAIN: Let's just say she's one of the few Aunts who doesn't ignore my existence

JACK: Can I see some ID?

KIERAIN: Am I under arrest or something?

JACK: No, no I'm the sergeant of this town so I just like to keep track of the newcomers that's all

KIERAIN: Oh I suppose that's a good idea I could be flaming anybody

*Kierain reaches into his wallet before pulling out his learner permit*

JACK: That seems to be in order Listen if you go to the RFDS base just across the road I'm sure young DJ would get Chris on the radio for you

KIERAIN: Thanks Sarge

JACK: Stay safe kiddo

RFDS Base Coopers Crossing

(Kierain wheels into the base Dimitris "DJ" Goanidis is in the middle of reading the telegrams)

DJ: Hey, sorry Wheels you're a bit late for telegrams

KIERAIN: Gee Telegrams there's something we haven't had in my house since 1977

DJ: And he's a comedian folks, So how can the RFDS assist you today, stranger?

KIERAIN: Well, I'm looking for Chris Randall

DJ: The lovely Dr Randall, they should be back in the air by now so I should be able to do that for you Mike Sierra Foxtrot from Victor Charlie Charlie, Doc are you there?

CHRIS RANDALL: Go ahead DJ, Is there a problem?

DJ: No problem, just a stranger here who wants to talk to you

CHRIS: Hello?

KIERAIN: Hey Aunty Chris, remember me?

CHRIS: Now, that's not my favourite nephew is it?

KIERAIN: Sure is

CHRIS: Oh Kierain, I'd forgotten you were coming today, Meet me at the pub later

KIERAIN: Will do over and out

*Kierain hands the microphone back to DJ*

DJ: Well, folks looks like Vic and Nancy are going to witness a family reunion

RFDS Nomad

*Chris is grinning from ear to ear*

GEOFF STANDISH: You've been grinning from ear to ear ever since you got the call from your nephew

CHRIS: I always look forward to seeing Kierain

KATE WELLINGS: What's he like!

CHRIS: He's not really a bad kid, just high spirited is all

The Majestic Pub

*Violet Carnegie is enjoying a drink a thug grabs her handbag from under the seat Kierain grabs it from the thug before getting in the thug's face*

THUG: Who are you, her bodyguard?

KIERAIN: Her friend!

*he gives the bag back to Violet*


	2. Moon

**The Flying Doctors Chapter 2 - Moon**

The Majestic Pub

*A Tense standoff between Kierain and the thug is in progress, Vic Nancy and several others are standing there unsure of what to do*

KIERAIN: Do you get some sort of thrill out of robbing old ladies?!

THUG: And what's it to you? You don't even live here!

KIERAIN: Violet Carnegie happens to be a friend of my aunt's!

THUG: I don't see your army

KIERAIN: Just me mate

THUG: Then rack off!

*Kierain grabs the thug before hurling him out the door*

RFDS Base - Coopers Crossing

*Chris is on the radio doing broadcast clinic, a patient is being difficult*

CHRIS: No, Mrs Travers, i said take one a day of the Nexium then we'll review the next time i'm on mobile clinic.

MRS. TRAVERS: Okay, i'll see you then

CHRIS: Who's next?

PHARLAP COCHRANE: G'day doc, it's Pharlap Cochrane here, look we're in a bit of strife out here

CHRIS: Pharlap, what's going on out there?

PHARLAP: it's Carbine, he's tipped a car on himself

*Chris sighs in frustration*

CHRIS: Don't worry, Pharlap we'll send Geoff out to you as fast as we can

PHARLAP: Thanks, Doc Randall

DJ: That's it for broadcast clinic today Ladies and Gentlemen, but never fear Dr Randall will be back tomorrow same bat time same bat channel this is DJ signing off

*As Chris gets up from the chair, Kierain enters the base*

CHRIS: Oh, hi love good day?

KIERAIN: Not bad, i heard those Cochrane blokes on the radio, how on earth do you just tip a car on yourself?

CHRIS: Believe me love, once you meet the Cochranes nothing will surprise you, Combine and Pharlap certainly make things very interesting for us that's for sure

KIERAIN: Say where am I going to sleep? Your place is only big enough for two and Zoe Buchanan is already staying with you

CHRIS: Oh, blast! I never thought of that when I invited you down

KIERAIN: It's alright

CHRIS: No, it's not love i should be better prepared, I'm sorry

KIERAIN: Don't worry I can stay at the pub, Mrs. Buckley already offered me a room downstairs

CHRIS: Well, if you're happy to do that love, then go for it

KIERAIN: No worries, it's just great seeing my favourite Aunt again

*Chris blushes*

CHRIS: Oh, you! *laughs*

A Road - The middle of nowhere

*Geoff Kate and Sam Patterson arrive, Combine is well and truly trapped and the car looks like it's about to spark*

GEOFF: Sam, radio for the fire brigade quick!

*Sam runs back towards the 4WD as the Cochrane car begins to catch fire*

GEOFF: Quickly Sam!


End file.
